


A Pata Esquerda do Urso

by NathanMateus



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanMateus/pseuds/NathanMateus
Summary: Após conquistarem o navio Kraken da Noite, a Companhia dos Sete Pecados precisa lidar com um problema para manter essa conquista. Isso os leva até uma pacata vila halfling, onde velhos conhecidos - para alguns - podem ajudá-los. Ou assim eles esperam.





	A Pata Esquerda do Urso

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para o Desafio de DesJunina da Maré Geek. Aproveitem.

— Ah cara, a gente já tá nessa faz dez dias! — A voz masculina vinha de uma criatura que facilmente seria confundida com uma criança, se não fossem pelas entradas aparentes de ambos os lados da cabeça. — Chaveirinho, tu só mete a gente em furada!

— Cala a boca, porra! Só sabe reclamar! — A única outra halfling do grupo, ruiva e sardenta, respondeu. — Engraçado que você tá ignorando os três dias que você passou bebendo naquela vila de merda perto de Triporto. E nem dava pra chamar aquele mijo de orc de bebida. Além disso, a gente tá chegando. Você não quer é ter que rever todo mundo e admitir que você é um FRA-CAS-SO!

— Fracasso é a fedida da tua vó! Você vai ver quando eu chegar lá e…

Os dois pequenos continuaram discutindo, aos gritos e xingamentos, durante boa parte da viagem. Mesmo sendo os menores, guiavam o grupo, a frente. A noite caia. A lua maior, Eranera, estava nova e pouco iluminava, mas a lua menor, Azura, estava cheia e banhava a terra com sua tênue luz azulada. O céu estava bastante estrelado, bem do jeito que a Clériga da Noite e seu Paladino gostavam. Era a hora do dia onde eles estavam mais bem humorados, e, no caso do paladino, uma das poucas onde ele estava completamente acordado. A tiefling apreciava a beleza da luz da lua refletida em sua pele negra, quase que hipnotizante. Ela observava efeito semelhante na armadura de seu paladino e na pele igualmente negra de seu irmão, que vinha logo ao seu lado.

O líder do grupo, um elfo bem característico (loiro e majestoso, quase que saindo das lendas) conversava mais atrás com o novato do grupo, um humano… bem apessoado. Ele carregava consigo um artefato de metal bem raro de se encontrar nessa região. O jovem musculoso repassava com seu chefe os detalhes da missão.

— Então a gente roubou um navio com uma criatura desconhecida dentro dele e agora vamos atrás de alguém que saiba o que fazer com o problemão que a gente pegou?

— Sim. Tecnicamente. — a voz do elfo era calma e tranquilizadora. Trazia um efeito de paz e plenitude. — Mas foram duas criaturas. O dragão fugiu. E “roubar” é um termo um pouco forte. Nós conquistamos o navio em uma batalha justa.

Johnathan não sabia se podia chamar aquela batalha de justa. De qualquer forma, acompanhá-los aqui era melhor do que continuar no navio com os outros encarregados. Ele era parte do alto escalão da Companhia agora, e deveria agir como tal. Além disso, sentia que Dominó, seu grande companheiro equino, merecia esticar as pernas em terra firme por uns dias depois de tanto tempo confinado em um navio.

No final do pequeno grupo vinha um meio-orc. Mais alto que todos os outros, sua sombra praticamente engolia os halfling que caminhavam no extremo oposto da formação. Ele trazia um macaquinho em seu ombro, com o qual brincava no momento, dando pequenos pedaços de banana. Ambos, macaco e meio-orc, usavam um tapa olho, mesmo ninguém entendendo muito bem o porquê e qual dos dois copiou o outro na moda.

Já bem noite adentro, o grupo dos oito membros seniores da Companhia dos Sete Pecados — por mais que o nome fosse contraditório — somados ao cavalo e ao macaco, chegaram ao topo de um monte. Dali podia-se ver o relevo à frente, com vários pequenos montes de terra tornando o lugar bastante desnivelado, com subidas e descidas constantes. Por lá, algumas dezenas de construções improvisadas nos pequenos morros, como tocas, formavam a maior parte das habitações do local.

— É isso pessoal. Chegamos nessa merda. Vila Barriga. O pedaço duvidoso de terra de onde eu e o moleque aqui viemos. Infelizmente a gente divide a terra natal. Bom, não tem nada de muito interessante aqu… Merda. MERDA!

A halfling praticamente gritou a última palavra. O grupo não entendeu nada, exceto o seu conterrâneo, que levou a mão a testa, nada animado. Conforme iam chegando mais perto, percebiam que as tocas e os espaços entre elas, que provavelmente seriam as ruas, estavam altamente decorados. Grandes lampiões, postes iluminados, faixas em todos os lugares. E tudo parecia ornamentado com uns pequenos objetos pregados ou costurados em todo lugar. Depois de um tempo, eles perceberam que eram… botões?

— Que dia é hoje? O pessoal aí da suruba noturna sabe? — a halfling olhava para a clériga e seu paladino.

— Deixa eu ver… — a tiefling olhava atentamente para o céu acima dela, apreciando a beleza das estrelas. Pela posição da lua, falta um dia para o pentazur. Então… 5 de Nevilua!

— Puta merda.

— Inteligente pra caralho, hein, Chaveirinho? Trazer a gente pra essa bosta de vila na porra da Festa Ursina! — a cara do halfling era meio raiva e meio deboche. — Tá tudo cheio! Nunca vamos achar nada!

— Sossega aí, ô, pavio curto! — Chaveirinho se vira pro elfo. Ela mal bate na cintura dele. — É o seguinte chefinho. A gente demorou mais do que devia no caminho. Acabou que pegamos mó ideia errada e a gente veio parar na vila na noite antes da porra da Festa de São Botão. É uma tradição do meu povo. Uma desculpa pra comer pra caralho, beber até apagar, e tentar contar a melhor história sobre como surgiu essa merda desse feriado, porque ninguém sabe. Se você perguntar pra dez halflings, vai ter dez versões diferentes da história. Mas ela envolve um urso e um botão, sei lá. Algo assim. Essas histórias de noite da fogueira não são o meu forte.

Os dois halfling, um cortando o outro, como esperado, fizeram em minutos um resumo da tradição da Festa Ursina, comidas típicas, atividades e etc.

— Me soa… Curioso. — respondeu por fim Borodain, líder do grupo. — Mas bem, vamos manter o plano. Pegar com o seu avô o livro sobre criaturas mágicas e ir embora. E agora, sermos _ainda mais_ discretos do que o planejado, já que a vila deve estar cheia de visitantes.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer. Principalmente quando você anda com um meio-orc de mais de dois metros de altura numa vila onde a média dos habitantes tem metade disso.

— Concordo, chefinho. — Chaveirinho continuou. — Mesmo assim, eu sugiro da gente arranjar codinomes novos…

— Poxa, mas eu acabei de me acostumar com o nome novo! — Johnathan, o “Pedacinho”, disse meio desapontado.

— Não se acostume. — Disse o líder do grupo, calmamente. — Codinomes novos para lugares novos. Principalmente quando ninguém pode saber da nossa missão aqui. O que você sugere, pequena?

— Olha, quando eu era pequena e morava aqui nessa vila, só me chamavam de Pipoca. Deve ser porque eu sempre fui uma criança meio agitada né.

— Sempre foi um pé no saco desde criança, você quis dizer. — O outro halfling do grupo respondeu.

— Engraçado você falar de pé no saco, seu pão de ontem. Eu não te esqueci quando te chamavam de Pé-de-Moleque… O que levou mais toco dos meninos da vila! HAHAHA

— Olha aqui, voc…

— Sem brigas dessa vez. — O tom do chefe ficou mais firme, mesmo continuando calmo. — Onde você quer chegar… Pipoca?

— Então. Esses dois apelidos estão relacionados à Festa Ursina. São comidas típicas, pra ser mais exata. Minha ideia é cada um de nós usar de codinome um prato típico de Festa Ursina. Vão achar que a gente tá no espírito, nem vão questionar. O que acha Chefinho? Milho Verde combina com você. Padrão, sempre presente, e costuma liderar as comidas. E é amarelo e verde.

Nesse momento Borodain usava um sobretudo verde que realçava seus longos cabelos loiros. A comparação fazia certo sentido.

— É uma opção… O que vocês acham? — O elfo disse olhando para os outros. — Escolham seus codinomes.

— Hmmmmm… Acho que… Quentão. — Trapo, o tiefling com um dos chifres quebrados falou enquanto fazia uma cara maliciosa e mordia a ponta do lábio. Não fazia a cara para ninguém específico. Ele só era assim mesmo. — Combina comigo, não acha mana?

— Total! — A tiefling olhava pensativa para o céu enquanto pensava em um nome. — Acho que vou de Pau-na-Coxa. HAHA!

— Tem crianças nessas festas, mulher! — disse Pipoca. — Que tal algo mais romântico… Tipo Maçã-do-Amor!

— Acho que a gente faz amor de um jeito um pouco diferente, pequena, se é que você me entende… Mas serve também. Quer ser minha canjica, Imigrante?

— HAHAHAHA! — O paladino gargalhava a ponto da sua armadura cintilar um pouco. — Sempre com as melhores piadas, minha Dama-da-Noite. Pode ser! — E você, grandão?

— Eu como de tudo! O Duque também! — O meio-orc fez carinho no macaco, que subiu pelo seu braço até a sua cabeça, que começou a usar de tambor, batendo no topo da cabeça do bárbaro em um ritmo engraçado.

Os dois halfling e os dois tiefling se entreolharam e disseram juntos:

— COCADA! — E caíram na risada.

Todos pareciam animados, exceto Johnathan, que permanecia confuso desde o início da conversa sobre codinomes.

— Eeeehhh, pessoal. Eu não sou muito bom com essa coisa de nomes… Se vocês puderem escolher por mim… 

— Bonito e lerdo, tu só pode ser Pamonha! HAHA — Pé-de-Moleque brincou. Os outros membros da Companhia riram em seguida. — Vai ser Pamonha então!

Confortáveis com seus novos codinomes, continuaram para a vila. Apesar da hora avançada, o local encontrava-se agitado, por ser a véspera do Festival. Muitos Halflings correndo pra lá e pra cá, arrumando barracas, pendurando grandes varais recheados de bandeiras e botões das mais variadas cores. A vila estava vibrante.

O que era talvez ainda mais peculiar do que a grande movimentação de halflings, era a presença de não-halflings. Os membros da Companhia acharam que seriam os únicos com alguma ancestralidade diferente ali, mas logo perceberam que a vila estava com outros visitantes. Anões, alguns meio-elfos, outro meio-orc — não tão grande quanto o Cocada—, e até uma gnoma de cabelo rosa choque.

Enquanto se dirigiam à toca da família de Pipoca, passaram pela praça principal da vila. Não sabiam dizer como era no restante do ano, mas esta noite estava absurdamente decorada e iluminada. Várias fitas e linhas recheadas de tecidos, botões e luminárias saiam de uma estátua no centro da praça. Era um urso de quase três metros de altura, de pé, em posição de como se fosse atacar algo abaixo dele. Provavelmente devia ser uma estátua do tal urso das lendas.

Ao redor da estátua uma pequena roda se formava, composta quase que completamente por halflings. Eles ouviam uma música que estava sendo tocada por alguém parado aos pés da estátua do urso. Ao se aproximarem, viram no músico a figura de um elfo moreno, de longos cabelos arroxeados e uma roupa extremamente colorida e chamativa. No contexto da festa, a roupa era até passável. Num dia normal, seria terrivelmente cafona. Ele tocava uma melodia agradável, que Milho Verde identificou como fidúrcio triportense.

A toca onde eles finalmente pararam era esculpida em um morro alto e largo. Um dos poucos altos o suficiente para não ficar tão desconfortável para humanóides de estatura mediana. Até a porta era de uma altura um pouco maior que a de um Halfling médio, feita de carvalho maciço e muito bem cuidada. Estava cheia de fitinhas e botões na entrada.

— Grandão, eu acho melhor você ficar do lado de fora. — Pipoca olhou para o meio-orc. — Os outros até conseguem, mas você mal passa na porta.

— Eu fico com ele. — disse o Pamonha. — Prefiro ficar com o dominó, a cidade é nova e ele pode estranhar.

Os dois halflings entraram na frente e os quatro membros restantes logo atrás deles, levemente curvados para não bater com a cabeça no teto. A toca era aconchegante e razoavelmente luxuosa. Na entrada, encontraram uma senhora halfling.

— Boa noite, vocês vieram falar com o prefei… — Ela olha para os dois halflings com espanto. — Pipoca! Gugo! Mas…

— Precisamos falar com o vovô. É importante.

***

Nabul Destemido, Prefeito de Vila Barriga, era um halfling bastante velho e um pouco acima do peso. Ele sentava numa poltrona de couro e ouvia os membros da Companhia dos Sete Pecados enquanto fumava um cachimbo velho.

— Entendo. A boa notícia é que eu sei o que vocês querem. O Tomo das Criaturas Extraplanares. — O prefeito sugou o cachimbo e soltou um círculo de fumaça no ar. — A má notícia… é que eu não tenho ele. A outra boa notícia, é que eu sei quem tem, e talvez ele esteja disposto a oferecer a vocês em troca de algo. A outra má notícia, é que esse algo não é tão simples.

— Você continua falando em códigos, velho. — reclamou Pé-de-Moleque. — Quem tem esse livro? A gente procura ele.

— Esse é o ponto, meu jovem. É alguém que você conhece bem. Faro Relvalisa. Mais conhecido por você como pai. Mesmo que você não o chame mais assim...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a Companhia viu Gugo pálido. Completamente branco. Eles sabiam mais ou menos da história dele com seu pai. De como Faro era um Bardo infinitamente superior ao filho e que sempre o julgou por suas escolhas na vida. O menino partiu para ser um aventureiro e abandonou a família, para eterno desgostou do pai.

— Sei que é difícil ter que encarar seu pai de novo depois de tanto tempo. Mas considere o assunto. De qualquer forma, existe um jeito mais palpável de vocês conseguirem esse item, que é ganhando concursos no Festival amanhã. E, principalmente, o grande prêmio.

— Vô, você diz o Grande Botão? — Pipoca respondeu. — Mas é quase impossível…

— Exato. — respondeu o prefeito. Ele se levantou da poltrona, foi até o armário ao lado e tirou de lá uma caixinha de madeira. Ao abrir, lá dentro estava um grande botão azul celeste, que brilhava com a luz. A caixa parecia ter espaço para mais um desses, mas o espaço estava vazio. — Segundo as lendas, esses foram os botões que São Botão usou para vencer o grande urso. Está faltando um. Todo ano, na festa ursina, esse botão é magicamente escondido dentro da vila. A pessoa que o encontrar pode fazer um pedido ao Prefeito, que fará o possível para concedê-lo. Achem o botão, e eu consigo o Tomo para vocês.

— E o senhor Relvalisa vai simplesmente dar o livro assim? - perguntou Maçã-do-Amor. — Parece muito fácil.

— Então, tem uma segunda questão. Vocês têm que participar do Festival. Os pequenos aqui podem ir procurar o botão. Mas os outros… Tenho uma outra ideia. O Relvalisa é o responsável pela competição do Urso. Vençam no jogo dele e ele deve ficar mais disposto a colaborar… Infelizmente é o melhor que temos. Boa sorte a vocês nos jogos amanhã. 

***

No dia seguinte, o Festival estava a todo vapor. A vila lotada, várias barraquinhas em frente às tocas vendendo todo tipo de comida gostosa, e os jogos acontecendo na praça principal. A Companhia tinha se dividido conforme o prefeito sugeriu. Pipoca e Pé-de-Moleque se concentravam em procurar o Grande Botão e os outros membros iriam participar do festival como podiam, com foco na prova do Urso. Ou, pelo menos, quase todos… Canjica, com o seu hábito recorrente de ficar acordado a noite toda, somado ao hábito (talvez tão recorrente quanto) de provar todas as bebidas do novo local que encontra, resultaram em uma impossibilidade total de acordá-lo a tempo do festival. E olha que Maçã-do-Amor tentou. E como tentou. 

Menos um.

Uma pena que ele não esperou mais algumas horas. Logo uma das primeiras competições do dia envolvia esvaziar um barril enorme de cerveja colocado no centro da vila. Quem aguentasse até o final, ganhava. Sem Canjica, a melhor chance de ganhar era com o Cocada. Resistente e com pouco cérebro. A decisão se provou acertada: nos primeiros minutos metade dos competidores já tinha desistido. Mais alguns minutos e só sobraram Cocada, dois anões, e a estranha gnoma de cabelo rosa choque que tinham visto no dia anterior. Duque vibrava no ombro de Cocada enquanto ele virava mais e mais cerveja. Um após o outro, os anões caíram. O rosto da gnoma estava quase tão rosado quanto o seu cabelo, mas ela seguia firme. Mais um minuto. Dois minutos. Ambos pareciam no ápice do cansaço. Quando parecia que Cocada ia desistir, o macaco segurou sua mão e o forçou a tomar um último gole. Foi o necessário. Quando ele parou, olhou para o lado e viu a gnoma vomitando no chão. Tinha vencido, por pouco. Ao tentar se levantar, percebeu que estava tonto. Acho que era o fim do dia para o meio-orc, mesmo ainda sendo manhã.

Menos dois.

Uma tradicional parte da Festa de São Botão era a fogueira. Uma pilha alta até para um humano médio, que dirá para um halfling, ela ocupava um espaço na praça central da vila, no extremo oposto da grande estátua do urso. Pular a fogueira era um desafio muito comum nessas festas para os mais ousados e corajosos. Nesse momento, um pequeno grupo observava um elfo alto, o mesmo que a Companhia havia visto tocando na praça ontem, fazendo um breve discurso. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas extremamente coloridas (e cafonas) de ontem, incluindo uma capa metade laranja e metade azul, com detalhes de cores opostas, e sapatos dourados.

— Obrigado a todos, obrigado… E agora, o momento que todos estavam esperando! O grande Leonel Svaldri, Menestrel de Triporto, o Herói de Mar Verde, maior bardo de toda Aenera, presenteará a todos com mais uma de suas belas performances de salto. E de graça! Eu sei, eu sei, é muito humilde de minha parte. Eu tento.

O elfo se afastou um pouco da fogueira para pegar impulso, andando de costas. Após, correu em direção à pilha em chamas. Ele de fato pulava com uma certa técnica, talvez facilitado pela acrobacia natural dos elfos. Quando ele por fim chegou do outro lado da fogueira, de pé em um pulo, a plateia começou a aplaudir. Menos de um segundo depois, o elfo gritava. Uma das pontas da sua capa estava em chamas, as labaredas lambendo todo o tecido e subindo. Leonel começou a gritar descontrolado e tentar apagar as chamas. Após alguns segundos uma senhora halfling jogou um balde de água no elfo. Risadas seguiram quando o desespero havia passado.

— AAAAAAAHHHH! MERDA! Vocês tem noção de QUANTO custa essa capa??? — o elfo suspirou. — E agora ainda preciso me secar… Bom festival pra vocês!

A multidão continuou rindo enquanto o elfo saia, claramente com cara de poucos amigos. Pamonha era o próximo. Ele também andava para trás, provavelmente em busca de espaço para correr. O que a multidão estranhava era que ele andava _muito_ mais. Deixou uma pista livre entre ele e a fogueira bem maior do que a necessária para se correr até lá.

Então, ele assoviou.

Dominó surgiu galopando de uma viela lateral e parou em frente ao seu dono. Pamonha montou seu corcel e desatou a correr em direção à fogueira. Pularam juntos, cavalo e humano, em uma grande performance que contou até com um tiro de bala de festim em pleno ar do pistoleiro.

A descida não foi tão feliz, porém. Dominó pisou em falso, e acabou por machucar uma das patas traseiras. O humano e sua montaria foram bastante aplaudidos, mas o acidente deixou Pamonha mais preocupado do que qualquer coisa. Ele começou a andar em direção aos estábulos, dominó ao seu lado se apoiando no dono. Lidariam com esse ferimento ao longo do dia.

Menos três.

Durante a tarde, os presentes jogavam um dos passatempos preferidos dos halflings nessa época do ano: a batalha de rimas. Verdadeiros palcos se formavam e dois competidores disparavam pequenas estrofes um contra o outro. O público decidia a melhor rima. Normalmente a competição acabava indo para um caminho mais deselegante. Por causa disso, esse desafio ficou por conta da clériga da noite.

Seu oponente era um meio-orc, bem menor que cocada, de pele azul-esverdeada, musculoso e bem apessoado. Ele usava uma camisa aberta. Maçã-do-Amor soube que ele era um bardo conhecido nas Festas Ursinas da região. Seria um concorrente de peso.

As previsões estavam certas, e a batalha estava indo por um caminho censurável. Mesmo com os insultos, tudo estava equilibrado, até que Maçã-do-Amor perdeu a paciência e falou:

_Sou Maçã, mas meu amor é outro_

_Pau-na-Coxa é minha outra faceta_

_Deixa de ficar falando que nem ogro_

_Cala a boca e pega na minha… Mão!_

A plateia vibrou. Não ficou claro que venceu, já que a tiefling e o meio-orc foram de mãos dadas para uma cabana afastada da vila e desapareceram pelas próximas horas.

Menos quatro.

O sol estava se pondo em Vila Barriga. Logo o prefeito iria fazer seu discurso e entregar os prêmios. E, até o momento, ninguém havia achado o Grande Botão. Mas isso era uma preocupação para outra hora. Na praça principal da cidade, uma multidão estava reunida para assistir ao último desafio da noite: A Batalha do Urso.

Milho Verde e Quentão foram os únicos que se inscreveram, como esperado. Todos os outros membros da Companhia estavam ocupados, e mais ninguém de fora queria tentar, tamanho o medo que os habitantes locais colocavam ao falar do desafio.

A frente deles, vinha caminhando o velho Faro Relvalisa. Eles não conheciam o pai do companheiro de armas deles até hoje. Ele era parecido com o filho (ou era o contrário?), com grandes entradas, mais proeminentes no pai que já estava quase careca, e um grande nariz que tinha grande destaque no seu rosto.

— Atenção, atenção a todos! Dois corajosos forasteiros aceitaram o desafio de enfrentar a poderosa Calvera, guardiã e protetora desta vila. Todos prontos?

Antes de esperar alguma resposta, Faro sacou de seu bolso um pequeno estojo de carvalho. De dentro, tirou uma pequena flauta dourada. Ele começou a tocar. De início, todos estavam um pouco incrédulos do que ia acontecer. Só depois de alguns segundos Milho Verde entendeu que se tratava de um encantamento de bardo. Conseguiu perceber a tempo de ver a grande estátua de Urso que ficava no centro da praça ganhar vida, arrancando vários enfeites e bandeirinhas que pregaram nela, mas ainda deixando muitas amarradas.

A criatura de quase três metros de altura vinha em direção a eles. A visão da ursa selvagem com vários acessórios pendurados assustava a multidão, que se afastava enquanto deixava os dois competidores com ela.

Quentão usava seu raio escaldante contra a criatura. Era efetivo, mas precisaria de muitos para derrubá-la. Milho começou a tocar uma melodia para acelerar seu companheiro, ao mesmo tempo que tentava fugir dos golpes da pata da ursa. Por sorte, era ágil o suficiente e conseguiu escapar das primeiras investidas.

Calvera então partiu para cima de Quentão, rugindo de todas as queimaduras que tinha em sua pelugem. Avançou com toda a força. Se Quentão ainda tivesse o outro chifre inteiro, teria quebrado depois de uma mordida certeira contra ele. 

A ursa ia encurralando o tiefling, indo cada vez mais para fora da praça e entre as ruelas das tocas. Quentão se viu cercado, atrás de si um monte que servia de toca para algum habitante local. Calvera rugiu bem alto e investiu com ambas as garras e as presas à mostra contra o tiefling indefeso… 

Após um urro da multidão, perceberam que a ursa deu de cara com a porta da toca, a força empregada quebrando-a no meio, e ficou tonta com o impacto. Alguns segundos se passaram sem ninguém entender nada, e então todos viram a figura do tiefling de chifre quebrado descendo do céu acima da ursa, ambas as mão em chamas… 

— PORTA DIMENSIONAL, PORRA!

Ele descarregou tudo nas costas da ursa, que com a soma do impacto e das queimaduras, finalmente começou a ceder. Ela ia se balançando para tentar tirar o tiefling de cima dela, e a cena parecia um jogo de touro mecânico. Milho Verde aproveitou para dar sua cartada final… Respirou fundo e preparou seu instrumento.

Uma onda sonora saiu do elfo e atingiu em cheio a ursa. Calvera se rendeu, desmaiada no chão, as quatro patas esparramadas. Era isso. Fim.

A multidão foi à loucura. Gritos, palmas, assovios, eles estavam maravilhados. Todos menos Faro, claro. O halfling foi até o seu animal e fez um pequeno carinho em sua cabeça.

— Parabéns. — Faro olhou para o elfo e o tiefling. — Vocês foram os primeiros em muitos anos que conseguiram derrotar minha Calvera. Esse vilarejo deve muito respeito a vocês.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Milho Verde respondeu. — Esperamos poder trocar bastante experiências com a vila… e o com senhor.

— Claro, em um outro momento. Se me permitem, eu preciso cuidar da minha pequena. — Em um pulo, ele começou a tocar a flauta de novo e sair andando, e a ursa saindo engatinhando lentamente atrás dele para dentro da vila.

***

A noite, todos da vila se reuniram para o discurso do Prefeito Nabul Destemido. Os membros da Companhia haviam voltado e estavam razoavelmente estáveis. Até Canjica, que tinha acordado. Apenas os dois halfling estavam ausentes, ainda em busca do botão.

— Meus queridos cidadãos de Vila Barriga, e distintos convidados! Hoje comemoramos brilhantemente mais uma maravilhosa Festa de São Botão! Agradeço à todos que participaram dos nossos desafios! Em especial, aos primeiros vencedores da Batalha contra o Urso em muitos anos! É de fato uma conquista impressionan… 

— ACHEI PORRA! ACHEI ESSA MERDA!

Os gritos de Pé-de-Moleque podiam ser ouvidos de longe na vila. O halfling vinha correndo, o punho fechado da mão direita erguido acima de sua cabeça. Ele avançou até onde o prefeito estava discursando, abriu a mão e mostrou o conteúdo para todos, que gritaram maravilhados.

— O Grande Botão! — Nabul exclamava enquanto tinha os fixos no botão azulado. — Temos um grande vencedor do Festival! Gugo Relvalisa, senhoras e senhores! Palmas para o campeão!!! — a multidão vibrava, mesmo um pouco confusa ao ouvir o nome do pequeno. — E diga, pequeno Relvalisa, qual o seu pedido?

Pé-de-Moleque olhou para o prefeito, e, como em um passo combinado, acenou a cabeça para ele e entregou o Grande Botão. Desceu da plataforma de onde estava sendo feito o discurso e começou a andar no meio da multidão, que lhe deu espaço para passar. Ele parou em frente ao pai, que o encarava desde antes, sabendo que ele viria ali. Eles se olharam, silenciosamente, por cerca de um minuto, mas que pareceram horas na cabeça do pequeno Relvalisa.

— Pai… Já faz um tempo.

— Sim. Muito tempo. Você deixou esta vila. Achei que nunca mais o veria de novo.

— Sim, eu… Deixei. Eu sei que você não entende meus motivos, nem me apoia no que sou ou no que faço. Mas eu me tornei um aventureiro, e tento melhorar cada dia mais. Acontece que tem esse tal livro aí. Minha Companhia precisa dele. É importante. E o tio Nabul… Digo, o prefeito, disse que você o possui. Meu pedido, pai, enquanto portador do Grande Botão, é simples: ajudar meus amigos. Precisamos muito desse livro.

Faro olhou para o filho por alguns instantes antes de responder. Talvez estivesse maluco, mas o jovem podia jurar que viu os olhos de seu pai lacrimejarem… A primeira vez que veria isso, talvez.

— Gugo. Você cresceu. Não se tornou o homem que eu gostaria. O homem que você poderia ter sido. Mas amadureceu, um pouco. Fez amigos. Bons amigos. E está usando do seu pedido, da prerrogativa sagrada da nossa vila, não de forma pessoal e egoísta, mas para ajudá-los. Como pai, eu estou feliz. Seu pedido será atendido.

E ali, no meio da vila, pai e filho Relvalisa se abraçaram. O primeiro abraço verdadeiro entre os dois em muito, muito tempo. 

***

A festa seguiu noite adentro, todos os aldeões e convidados movidos a muita comida, bebida e música. Estava chegando o fim de mais uma festa ursina. Pipoca ia de encontro a Milho Verde, que ouvia com atenção a melodia dos halflings para ver se podia aprender algo novo.

— É isso então, chefinho? Temos o livro, o chato se resolveu com o pai dele. Tudo certo. Vamos picar mula?

— Sim. Me parece que tudo foi resolvido. Já vamos partir. Nossa amiga tiefling pediu para esperarmos um pouco mais. Me parece que ela está resolvendo algo… Importante.

Milho acenou a sua direita, e Pipoca podia ver, ao longe, da janela de uma das cabanas-hotel para os viajantes (mais altos que halflings), seis figuras numa sala, bebendo vinho. Três ela conhecia, os irmãos tiefling e o paladino da noite. Acompanhando estavam um meio-orc bonitão, uma gnoma de cabelo rosa choque e um elfo que parecia um pavão.

Pipoca conseguia ler os lábios das pessoas conversando. Conhecendo os companheiros mercenários como ela conhecia, imaginava até onde aquilo iria. E sabia que essa não era a primeira garrafa de vinho... e nem a última. Quando ela viu a tiefling se despindo e ao mesmo tempo despindo o meio-orc, na frente de todos, soube que era melhor parar de olhar.

Algum tempo depois, Quentão, Maçã-do-Amor e Canjica (ainda fazia sentido chamá-los assim?) voltaram para o restante do grupo. Eles traziam um saco de moedas, um alaúde em bom estado, alguns frascos com líquidos desconhecidos e roupas e acessórios das mais variadas cores e formatos.

— Pegamos tudo de bom que tinha, chefe. — disse Maçã-do-Amor, orgulhosa e com um sorriso no rosto. — Podemos ir.

Assim, a Companhia dos Sete Pecados deixou Vila Barriga com seu objetivo cumprido e até mais. O que restava agora? Só o tempo diria, quando eles voltassem para o desconforto do Kraken da Noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer imensamente ao Koda por todo o suporte no processo de nascimento dessa fic. Sem ele, isso não seria possível.  
> Agradeço tbm ao Lenny pelas críticas durante o processo.
> 
> Guia Rápido dos personagens:
> 
> A Mão Esquerda/Companhia dos Sete Pecados (20 Natural Especial Vertente do Amor 2019):
> 
> \- Dave - Júlio - Gula - Meio Orc Bárbaro = Cocada  
> \- Trapo - Sérgio - Avareza - Tiefling Feiticeiro = Quentão  
> \- Cosmo - Sophia - Luxúria - Tiefling Clériga = Maçã do Amor  
> \- Borodain - Alex - Orgulho - Halfling Bardo = Milho  
> \- Johnathan - Tuzão - Pedacinho - Humano Pistoleiro = Pamonha  
> \- Imigrante - Ranger - Preguiça - Humano Paladino = Canjica  
> \- Gugo Relvalisa - Henrique - Inveja - Halfling Bardo/Ladino = Pé de Moleque  
> \- Chaveirinho - NPC - Ira - Halfling ?Ladina? = Pipoca
> 
> 20 Natural Especial Festa Ursina:
> 
> \- TocDoc - Meio-orc Bardo  
> \- Nabul Destemido - NPC (aparece nas notas do Episódio, adaptei como Prefeito de Vila Barriga)
> 
> 20 Natural Especial Nas Galerias de Mar Verde
> 
> \- Leonel "O Menestrel" Svaldri - Elfo Bardo
> 
> 20 Natural RPG (Campanha Principal)
> 
> \- Delila Suco de Uva - Gnoma Boticária (Aparece nos Episódios de Mar Verde)


End file.
